The present invention relates to a system for checking the connection of the ends of electric conductors in the corresponding terminals of a connector, as well as an automatic connection installation comprising said system.
Generally, a connector has a plurality of terminals each formed of a bore passing from one side to the other through the connector, the end of the conductor to be connected being introduced through the rear face of the connector. For the connection to be correct, the end of the conductor must be fitted in the appropriate terminal and the end of the conductor must be fully inserted in said terminal. Up to now, such checking is carried out visually by the operator, which is a loss of time and a source of error since the accuracy of such checking depends in fact on the visual acuity of the operator and/or his degree of fatigue.
In this verification, the operator may be aided by directing a pinpoint light beam so that it passes through the terminal in which a given conductor is to be fitted. However, such sighting only delivers information of the "all or nothing" type, which makes it possible to determine whether a given conductor end is fitted into the appropriate terminal, but not that the connection is correct, i.e. as already mentioned that the end of the conductor is inserted fully in said terminal.
The present invention aims at overcoming these drawbacks.